Such Sweet Sorrow
by RyokoNoKoibito
Summary: -Kaikari-OH WOW!! Whatta a pack of angst...Please, no flames. There is character death, Kaikari, one sided Takari...and the spelling of Kimeramon as CHImeramon...like the Greek monster. Anyways, Hikari is so sad...The Kaizer sacrificed himself *just* f


Disclaimer: Ok...It's a Kaikari this time...meaning Kari loves the Digimon   
Emperor and vice-versa...Like I said in Epiphany, if you don't like this pairing   
then...PISS OFF! If you do...Please understand that this IS a serious fic,   
hence the PG-13 rating. Please don't flame, even though BlackWarGreymon's Terra   
Destroyer is imminent for those who do, it may be inevitable as there are those   
fans of the Kaizer who wouldn't want him dead. Including me, but this is strictly A/U!  
  
Such Sweet Sorrow  
Season 02: A Kaikari(Digimon Emperor/Kari pairing) angst songfic  
  
You in the dark  
You in the pain  
You on the run...  
  
Hikari Yagami rested on her top bunk  
Her thoughts centering heavily on her arch-enemy, the ruthless Kaizer, advocate of Darkness.  
One vision seemed to dominate her thoughts: An ocean of black water.  
She was so lost, this Child of Light in a blanket of night shade,  
Yet she saw herself in *him* just the same...  
  
Living a hell  
Living your ghost  
Living your end...  
  
The girl's tears flowed freshly down her cheeks  
In sorrowful remembrance  
Of her tragic villain  
Whose kindness was buried six feet underneath darkness...  
"Why did you have to make such a monster?!" She cried to no one...  
  
You never seem to get in the place  
That I belong...  
  
She remembered his aspirations:  
"I'll make the Digital World my own!"  
She remembered his sorrows:  
The passing of Osamu, his older brother.  
Then her sorrows began when he himself was killed...  
  
Don't wanna lose the time,  
Lose the time to come...  
  
It was during the final stages of the attack on the Kaizer's mobile base  
When Daisuke used the Digimental of Miracles to herald Magnamon.  
Hikari herself witnessed the appearance of the Crest of Kindness.  
She witnessed the devastating assault of Chimeramon...  
as the Kaizer laughed at her...obliviously...  
  
Whatever you say, it's alright.  
Whatever you do, it's all good.  
Whatever you say, it's alright...  
  
Hikari's hazel eyes widened.  
Chimeramon's target was her!  
But she saw the Kaizer put himself in the path of the rampant monster,  
In front of Hikari,  
And was struck down himself by his creation, *his* brainchild...  
  
Silence is not the way...  
We need to talk about it...  
  
After the monster was killed  
And the Crest of Kindness vanished,  
Hikari fell to her knees at the Kaizer's side.  
"If heaven is on the way..." He whispered weakly.  
Hikari buried her face in his chest as he breathed his last...  
  
If heaven is on the way,  
If heaven is on the way...  
  
Hikari showered that following morning  
After crying herself to sleep that night.  
She slipped into black,  
And saw Ken at the funeral,  
In his coffin.  
  
You in the sea,  
On a decline  
Breaking the waves...  
  
A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy stepped behind Hikari  
Who cried helplessly at his grave.  
"Hikari-chan..." He whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
She shrugged it off  
And traced the intricate letters on Ken's headstone.  
  
Watching the lights go down  
Letting the Cables Sleep...  
  
She stood up and turned around  
To see Takeru Takaishi staring at her  
Wordlessly with a straight face.  
"Takeru..." She murmured  
Before gazing at Ken's resting place...again...  
  
Whatever you say, it's alright.  
Whatever you do, it's all good.  
Whatever you say, it's alright...  
  
Those were Takeru's words for her.  
He knew he was implying a more amorous meaning,  
But he didn't give a damn  
As he deeply kissed the grieving girl  
Who quickly responded with a vicious slap to his cheek...  
  
Silence is not the way...  
We need to talk about it...  
  
Hikari stormed off  
As the hard rains began to fall  
Soaking her wet.  
"How dare Takeru!" She thought.  
She never regretted her reaction to Takeru...  
  
If heaven is on the way,  
We'll wrap the world around it.  
  
Standing there alone, Takeru understood it all...  
Ken's dying words,  
Hikari's reaction,  
The Kaizer's ultimate sacrifice...  
Hikari paradoxically loved the darkness inside of Ken...  
  
If heaven is on the way,  
If heaven is on the way...  
  
When she got home, Hikari ignored Taichi  
Who was only being a caring older brother...  
She sat on her bed whispering,  
"We'll wrap the world around heaven, Ken-chan..."  
She finished, "...And I'll endure just for you."  
  
I'm a stranger in this town...  
I'm a stranger in this town...  
  
Light bonds with the darkness...  
She loved him so...  
He had to care for her, for in his kindness,  
He would never let her go.  
For his love of her, he accepted the blackness that claimed him  
Just so she would know...  
  
"Aishiteru, Hikari..."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
You like? I hope so...Read and Review, PLEASE?!! Give me more ideas on stuff...Look for my   
self-insert, too! It may by over-run by OCs but it's heart is in the right place. Shameless plug, sorry... 


End file.
